You're It
by SouthernHemmy
Summary: What if it was someone else Dave was interested in and Kurt was just a way of getting that someone's attention? Hmmm...Let me know what you think and it is filled with Dirty Smut! Hemmy
1. Chapter 1

_**This was an idea I got from reading another story. It was a what if type senario on Kurt, Dave and Puck during the Never Been Kissed epi….Warning it is totally dirty…SMUTTY! So kick your shoes off and enjoy my friends. Also it is dub con in the beginning….Later on…..Well lets just say….Read on my friends and find out. Hemmy**_

**You're It**

Dave watched Puckerman run the track for almost an hour after the last class bell had rung for the day. The graceful movements of the dark tanned body were mesmerizing to the pale skinned jock as he sat in the bleachers. The way the muscles of his legs bulged out with each stride, the slight bounce of the tight ass under the red shorts made Dave's own jeans become painfully snug. The larger jock had only one desire; to bend Puckerman over one of the benches in the locker room and bury his large hard dick between those tight cheeks, filling him up with his cum.

But Dave knew he would have to wait, he would have to seduce the smaller dark jock. He would have to be careful and let Puck come to him. Suddenly a plan formed in Dave's dark mind as he watched the sweaty jock exit the track into the locker room.

Dave gave Puckenough time to be in one of the shower stalls before entering the boy's locker room and locking the doors, all of them, with the spare key Coach Beiste had lent him a couple of days ago. He had wanted to work out a little bit extra, to get in to better shape for the next game. He smiled at the plan in his head, a little work out was just what he needed and so did Puckerman.

All the lights were out except for two, one in the actual locker room and one where Puck was rinsing off, the rest of the large room was in shadows making it easier for Dave to maneuver around the room to lock the doors. After the last door was locked he slipped the key into his pants pocket of the tight denim.

He waited for Puck in a dark alcove just between the shower room and the locker room. He could hear the soft humming of a rock song along with the spray of the shower. The smell of the dingy locker room was filled with a musky body wash causing Dave's cock to leak as he imagined the clean dark skin under his pale hands.

The shower spray ended and he could hear the soft wet splat of Puck's feet as he was walking towards the locker room. As the steps drew closer Dave palmed the front of his jeans almost groaning in pleasure as he pictured Puck's hard cock in his hand. He came out of his reverie as Puck slowly walked by him.

Dave reached out and grabbed Puck, slipping a large hand around the smaller jock's throat and twisting Puck's right arm behind his back with his other. Dave heard the yelp of surprise from Puck as the smaller jock began to struggle to break free. He could feel Puck's hand in his hair pulling, jerking it; but that only made Dave harder for the smaller jock.

"Stop fighting me Puckerman."

"What the fuck Karofsky? Lemme go!" Puck yelled as he continued to struggle but the element of total surprise and wet feet were working against him. He couldn't get a solid grip with his feet nor could he pull his arm free from the vise like hold of Dave.

"Not happening yet Puck." The words hot on Puck's sensitive ear lobe as Dave suckled it working his way down the dark neck to the throbbing vein. Puck's weak spot.

Puck couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips the moment Dave's teeth scraped hard against the skin covering the pulse point in his neck. The sensation went straight to his dick causing Puckzilla to twitch and become half hard.

Dave was paying attention to Puck's reactions to the attention he was showing the Jewish boy's neck and ear. He could feel the slight buck of the sexy hips as he began to suck and bite a dark bruise just below the pierced ear.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted Kurt." Puck's were are spoken in between ragged breaths as he fights to maintain control of his hardening cock, but it was a losing battle as Dave's hand left his throat and began to slide down to his hard nipples.

"I never wanted Kurt, he was just pawn. I want you Puckerman, it has always been YOU since the seventh grade. I thought if I went after Kurt you would notice me, come after me. But then Juvie happened." Dave's voice is low and husky as he teases the torn nipple. He pulls it, rolls it between his thumb and fore finger loving the sounds emitting from Puck's exposed throat as the trembling teen thrashes around in his grip. "Those bastards did this to you didn't they?"

"Yessssssssss! Jerked it out!" Puck is lost, his senses in overdrive as Dave questions him while teasing his nipple unmercifully making Puckzilla ooze precum against the towel at his waist. "Hurt so fucking bad!"

"I wanted to suck that nipple ring into my mouth, let my tongue tease it, tug it. I wanted to watch your face as I drove you crazy playing with it." He slowly releases Puck's right arm as the words elicit another moan from the shaking jock. He wait's a moment, making sure Puck stays against his chest before exploring more of the toned body_**.**_

His hand slowly slides around the smooth dark skin, the pale hand splayed open touching the defined abs before letting his rough fingertips trace the edge of the low slung towel. Whimpering sounds fill the locker room as Dave continues his search downward. He tugs the towel open letting it hit the concrete floor, pooling around the feet of Puck. Pale fingertips brush the soft black hairs that lead downwards to the one thing Dave has dreamed of touching; the hard, thick, circumcised cock that is pleadingly dark red.

Dave takes his time, stroking the flat toned muscles before his hand moves closer to the throbbing appendage. He can feel the long strong fingers of the aroused teen grip his clothed thighs, he feels Puck push those round orbs back against the hardness in his jeans, rubbing soft skin against the harsh denim. Dave grinds back making Puck moan low and deep at the feeling.

"Do you want me to touch you? To wrap my hand around your big hard dick? Stroke you hard and fast until you're screaming my name?" Dave asks in between nips and sucking kisses against Puck's throat. He can feel the tension, the tight cords of muscle ripple down his neck and back with each word or touch of his lips and tongue. "Say my NAME Puck! Tell me what you want! I will do anything you ask…" The words are harsh and commanding from Dave's lips.

"No…Yes…Fuck! Dave just wanna cum! Need to cum! PLEASE! DAVE!" Puck is so confused at what his body and mind are feeling. He isn't gay, but what Dave has done to him has been an absolute turn on. He has never been a sub, never let anyone dominate him until now. Every touch of Dave's hands sends jolts of electricity to his cock, to his nipples and oh God his throat. No one has ever made him completely lose control and he doesn't want it to stop.

"Show me what you want Puck!" Dave commands as he slips his pale hand under the smaller darker one. He feels the hesitancy, the jerky movements of Puck's hand before the dark fingers interlace with his pale ones.

Puck's breathes are shaky and ragged as he leads Dave's hand to his rock hard cock; slowly wrapping their fingers around the tight, hard shaft. He feels Dave tighten the grip of their hands pulling up to the blood red head, gathering the precum before sliding their hands back down aching the shaft.

"Do you want it fast and hard Puck? Or do you want it slow, making it/you last longer?" Dave asks in a growl as he bites the sensitive skin of the shell of Puck's pierced ear.

"FUCK! HARD! DAVE! MAKE ME CUM!" Puck's mind is totally consumed in lust, no coherent thoughts are possible for the Jewish teen. His hips buck into the hands, his legs so shaky that he is barely holding himself up against Dave's strong chest and hard cock.

"Let go Puck! Let me hear you cum!" Dave begins to stroke Puck's cock tight, hard and fast. The friction between their hands and the soft skin of the throbbing shaft increasing the degree of heat to almost a burning sensation against the palm of Dave's hand. He tries to slow down, to loosen the tight grip their hands have but Puck fights against him keeping the rhythm and the tight hold.

"PLEASE! GOD! DON'T STOP! I NEED YOU! DAVE!" The words are shouted as Puck's back arches, his hips thrusting hard against Dave's tortured hard cock. He can feel the larger teen's hips thrusting against his naked ass, the zipper of Dave's jeans buried in the cleft of his ass.

Dave watches the smaller teen lose control, finally letting go. Puck is gasping for breath, saying his name over and over. Dave knows the dark jock is close. He wraps his arm around Puck's waist, holding him tight against him while his other hand pumps harder, faster until Puck literally screams out 'FUCK DAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEE' drawing his name out between ragged gasps.

Puck is lost in a turbulent sea of waves crashing against his body, running through him. He can't breath. He can't see anything but bright white as his eyes roll back under his heavy lids. The only sound he can hear is his heart beat drumming in his ears. He feels the slow stoke of their hands drawing out the shuddering heights of each peak as it rips through the head of his cock. Every ounce of cum shooting out his slit from his ball sac, until it is hanging limp between his legs.

Dave grips the totally spent body of Puck around the waist as he slips his other hand between their bodies. He quickly pulls out his own throbbing member from the entrapment of his jeans and with just three hard jerks is shuddering as his own hard orgasm throbs through his body. The hot white cum shooting an abstract painting on the dark skin of Puck's back. He quietly groans out, 'Noah' as the waves crash against his sensitive cock.

"It was always you, never Kurt that I wanted. If you want me and you want to continue this, call me or come by the house. Oh and by the way, if you do want this….I wont be your dirty little secret either….Noah…" Dave whispers against the totally limp Puckerman. He lowers Puck to the cold concrete floor after placing a kiss to the dark temple.

_**A/N: So should I continue? If I do it will be just a couple more chapters. This was meant to be a one shot but grew…So let me know…Peace Hemmy**_


	2. Chapter 2

Puck is a total wreck after Dave leaves the locker room. He lays there on the cold concrete floor shivering from both the cold and from the heat of Dave's kiss against his temple. The best and hardest orgasm of his life was given to him by Dave fucking Karofsky.

He finally stands up from the floor on shaking legs walking slowly to the mirror above the sinks. The site that greets him only adds to his confused frustration. The dark purple bruise just below his earlobe reminds him of what happened, of how Dave made him cum so easily with commanding words. It was like the freaking guy knew exactly what buttons to push to make the great Puckzilla stand at attention and take direct orders bypassing his other head.

Puck looks down at the offending appendage trying to picture Brittany and Santana naked, eating each other out. There was no response, not even a little twitch from Puck Jr. but when he replayed what happened with Dave and the words he used, the way his hands felt teasing his nipples…Puckzilla becomes half hard. He reaches down and grabs his half hard cock giving it a hard yank and crashes to his knees as a scream leaves his lips.

The pain shooting through his now flaccid cock is flaring over his whole body along with the pain from his knees hitting the hard cold floor. He examines his tender skin finding it completely raw from the hard stroking he begged for from Dave. He mentally kicks himself for turning into such a pussy around someone he is suppose to hate.

'_And what the fuck was up with Dave telling him that it wasn't Hummel he had been after, but him? That if I wanted more just to come and see him? That it couldn't be a secret? That Dave wouldn't be a dirty secret…What the hell did I do to deserve this?'_ Puck's thoughts ramble through his mind with no answers to be found. He carefully stands and walks over to his locker dressing to go home.

Later, his dreams offer no reprieve from his muddled thoughts as they are centered around Dave and his hands, mouth, hard dick. One dream in particular gripping him so hard that he woke up in the middle of an orgasm ripping through his fiery hot cock. The pain intensifying the pleasure until Puck screamed out loud waking his mother. He simply told her through clenched teeth that it was only a nightmare, that he was okay.

The next morning at school isn't any better for Puck as Dave is the first person he sees in the parking lot, but the bastard won't even look at him. He ignores Puck calling out his name as he walks towards the entry doors of the school. He growls as he speeds up his step to catch up with Dave in the hallway, but he is no where in sight as Puck enters the doorway. _Fuck! _Puck screams in his mind. _Fuck! _He screams again mentally as his jeans rub his sore cock the wrong way. _Hell it even hurt to piss this morning! What else could happen to me? _That question is answered before the day is over.

Dave is there in the hallways, always just out of reach. Or Azimio is right there beside him. Every time he sees Dave his cock painfully twitches reminding of why he is searching for the bastard. He locker checks some poor freshman football player hard after 'missing' Dave in the hall once again. The younger jock freaks out yelling at Puck until a raging Puck turns around and starts pounding on him. He stops when he hears the deep husky voice say two simple words, "Noah, stop" as two larger stronger arms wrap around him.

Puck goes limp at the sound of Dave's voice in his ear dropping his head as the larger jock pulls him into the closest boy's restroom. Dave just holds the temperamental jock in his strong arms.

"Why me Karofsky? Why do you want me?" Puck's voice is filled with so many emotions.

"Because you are a sexy as hell badass! And I like guys, not feminine boys. I want a dude that is as tough as me, that can handle what I dish out to him. That's you and has been you since middle school Puckerman." Dave is blunt and to the point with Puck. "I want to pound that sweet sexy ass of yours, make you scream my name until you're hoarse. I want to feel those fuck-able lips wrapped around my hard dick, while I shoot my cum down your tight throat." Dave tightens his hold on Puck when he feels the smaller jock pushing back against his hard cock.

"GOD! NO! I cant do this!" Noah screams at Dave as his body painfully brings him back to earth. "I'M NOT GAY! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He jerks free of Dave's hold and punches the larger jock in the jaw before running out of the restroom.

Dave watches him go with a small smile on his lips. He turns to look in the mirror wiping away the small of trickle of blood from his lip. _'Working like a charm.' _Dave walks out of the restroom with happy dark thoughts playing out in his mind.

The rest of the day was spent with Puck avoiding Dave as much as possible. He just couldn't understand how he could never find Dave before but now it seemed as if the sexual deviant was everywhere and his stupid cock never let him forget it. Someone would brush against him in the hallway and it would be Dave's touch he was feeling and 'stupid' would painfully begin to throb.

The epitome came during Glee when Mr. Shue was explaining the end of a dance routine to them and Puck wasn't listening as usual until the curly haired teacher used his no nonsense voice and commanded Puck's attention. All Puck heard was "get on your knees now!" and he instantly fell to his knees in a submissive position with his hands behind his back, his head down. When in reality Mr. Shue told Puck that the routine ended with the boys on their knees in front of the girls. Once Puck realized everyone was staring at him and that he misunderstood the instructions he quickly stood up and ran from the auditorium.

Puck ran until he reached his old beat up chevy truck in the school parking lot. No one else was there thankfully as he cranked up the rust bucket with every intention of going home and getting drunk. But that wasn't where his driving took him. It took him to the Karofsky residence. Parking in the driveway he noticed the front door opening and no one came out of the house. The vibration in his pants let him know that he had a new text message, retrieving the device he opens the new message. _come in and shut the door _Taking one more glance at his phone Puck does as he is instructed and walks to the house.

The click of the door lock echoes in the too quiet house. His phone vibrates in his dark hand causing him to almost drop it. The new message reads _come up the stairs to the last door on the right _Puck sees the stairs and begins to climb up them. His body is beginning to sweat, his hands shaking, and Puck Jr begins to painfully twitch in his jeans. Reaching the room in question the door opens and two large hands pull him into the room.

Lips are crashing against his, a solid tongue of muscle demanding entrance at his lips. The roughness of the kiss makes Puck's knees turn to jelly and he hangs on to Dave's arms before granting the seeking tongue entrance to his mouth. The kiss is hot, electrifying, causing Puck's nipples to become painfully hard.

Dave pushes the letterman jacket that Puck is wearing away from his shoulders and down his arms. He removes Puck's hands from his biceps to push the jacket completely off the smaller jock. His lips and tongue never stop their savage attack as he begins to unbutton the shirt Puck is wearing. He wants to hear Puck moan and beg him as he plays with the hard buds.

"Hands behind your back Puckerman." Dave commands as he pulls out a long slender piece of leather out of his pocket. He watches as Puck hesitates at the command given to him. "I SAID, HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!" This time the command is harsh and loud. The taller jock watches as Puck drops his head to rest on his chest and with slow movements stretches his trembling arms around his back. "That's better."

Dave begins to wrap the leather strap around Puck's wrists securely, making sure the dark Jewish teen could not get free. He can feel the trembling of Puck's body, hear the sharp intake of breath as he pulls the leather tight around the tanned skin. He walks around to stand in front of Puck raising his the bowed head to look into his dark hazel eyes.

"I want this Puck; I want to be the one to teach you how to be open, how to let go. I will never _hurt_ hurt you, just teach you how pleasure and pain together can be so much more than just sex." Dave sees the resignation in the green umber eyes as he leans in to capture those fuck-able lips. "Just say lizard if you are uncomfortable or I am really hurting you."

"Mmm 'k." Noah is lost to the sensation of being restrained, of being so vulnerable with someone. The feel of the tight leather against his skin, knowing that he cant get free unless Dave unties them. He leans into the kiss, parting his lips at the insistence of Dave's tongue. He feels the same fire, the same raging desire race though his body as Dave begins to slide his hands across his flat chest. He whimpers against the larger teens lips.

Dave breaks the kiss, leaving a wet trail of nips and kisses along Puck's jaw line. He works his way down the slender brown neck stopping long enough to bite the bruise that he left yesterday earning a guttural sound from Puck. His hands slide up under the open shirt pushing it until it is pooled around Puck's hands. He looks down at he sexy man in front of him full blown lust and want burning in the smoky hazel eyes.

"What do you want Noah? What turns you on?" Dave asks in a stern voice as his fingertips brush over the sensitive buds. "Do you want me to tease them? To suck them hard, bite them? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!"

"I…suck them Dave! Suck them hard!" Puck's voice is becoming higher in pitch as Dave stops to pull on the torn bud. "Dave PLEASE!"

Dave smiles at the begging Puck is doing at his commands. He licks a trail from the middle of Puck's chest to the raggedly torn nipple, letting his tongue draw a circle around the areola before licking the frayed nipple. He can feel Puck's hips snap at the lick. He slips his arm around the smaller waist getting a firm grip before letting his lips pull the sensitive skin into his mouth.

Puck's back arches at the feel of Dave's lips sucking his nipple into the warmth of the larger jock's mouth. He pushes his body to stand on the tips of his toes trying to push his nipple further in Dave's sucking mouth. He pulls at his wrists trying to free them, to be able to hold on to Dave's head. "MORE! HARDER! PLEASE DAVE SUCK HARDER!" Puck cries out.

Dave sucks the mangled bud harder, letting his teeth scrape over the tight skin. He teases the other perfect nipple with his fingers as he increase the teasing to a bruising level. His tongue flicking across the split tip as he sucks as hard as he possibly can, knowing it will be sore and bruised later. He releases the tortured flaming red bud to move to the equally hard but undamaged bud. The same treatment is given to it.

"OH FUCK! HURTS SOOOO GOOD! DAVE DON'T STOP! FUCK YES!" Puck can feel the electric shock wave travel up and downward at the same time from the hard sucking of Dave's mouth. His throat closing and opening, his Adam's apple bobbing with each hard suckle. His rock hard cock painfully throbbing in time with the strong pulls at his nipples.

Dave lets his hands travel down to Puck's jeans, letting his fingers play at the waist band for just a moment before sliding around the back and slipping one hand down inside. His fingers brush in between the cleft of Puck's perfectly formed tight ass before letting his middle finger push in between the cheeks finding the taut ring of muscle. He can feel it flutter with each tug of his lips to the hard bud.

Growling Dave grips Puck's hips brutally in his hands grinding their crotches hard together. The scream that emits from Puck's lips is not one of pleasure but total pain. He pulls back looking at the way the dark face is reflecting the pain.

"What is it Noah? TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!" Dave uses the hard commanding voice to get Puck's attention. He watches as the dark lashes open revealing tear filled eyes.

"My dick is raw and sore from yesterday. Please I can't stand for it to be touched." The voice coming from Puck is small and timid, not one that Dave has ever heard from the jock.

Dave releases Puck's hips moving his hands around to the button and zipper of the Jewish teens pants. He slowly opens the button and pulls the zipper down carefully. The pale jock gently eases the rough material down and over Puck's hips pushing the jeans downward until they are pooled around the dark ankles. The blood filled red cock looks like it could almost bleed.

"Why didn't you say something Noah?" Dave lifts Puck's chin with his finger. "Answer me NOAH!"

"I can't think when you touch me. When you speak to me like that I can't do anything but obey you." Puck's voice is still timid and subjective in its tone. "You make the pain feel good."

"It is not suppose to hurt like that though. Noah, YOU have to tell me when it gets too rough." Dave tries to think of a way for the tanned teen to truly realize his mistake. An idea forms into his head, it is dark and painful in itself but it could work. Dave sits on the edge of his bed pulling Puck to stand in front of him.

"You hit me today and you refused to tell me when something hurt you. I think you need to be punished so that you will remember that it is important to talk to me when something is wrong. Lay across the bed Noah." Dave watches as Puck tries to kneel down, it is awkward since his hands are tied behind his back and his legs are tangled in his jeans. Dave guides Puck's body and helps him to lay across the bed with his hard cock hanging down, nothing touching it.

"I want you to count out each spank that you receive. Understand?" Dave watches Puck's head nod in the comforter. Dave rubs the soft curve of Puck's ass moving the tail of his button up shirt up his back before pulling back and delivering the first blow. SLAP! It is hard and loud in the quiet room as Puck croaks out one. "That's good, Noah." Dave watching as the red hand print becomes visible on the soft skin. By the fifth smack to his ass Puck is crying that he would never do it again.

"Please Dave! I promise I will be good! Please! S-SIX!" The next smack is the hardest so far and Puck begins to struggle hard against the leather that binds his wrists. "S-SEVEN! FUCK IT HURTS! PLEASE! I PROMISE! E-EIGHT!" Puck is crying full out now, his face twisting in the soft fabric of the comforter. "N-NINE! P-PLEASE! T-TEN!" He can feel his body being picked up and held against Dave's chest.

Dave holds Puck's body carefully not touching his burning red ass or his sore cock. He strokes the stripe of dark hair while Puck sobs into his shoulder. Once Puck is quiet in his arms he talks to the sniffling jock.

"Do you understand how important it is for you to talk to me? To let me know when something is _really_ hurting you?" Dave pulls Puck away from his chest to look him in the eyes.

"Y-Yes. I promise to tell you from now on. I know I was bad." Puck blinks the last of the tears from his eyes.

"Good. I want to teach you something else Noah, unless you want to use your safe word and stop now." Dave watches Puck shake his head no to the question. "Okay then, I want to teach you how to give me great head, to let me fuck that sweet mouth of yours. Can you handle that?"

Puck closes his eyes letting his head fall against his own chest. "Yes." He lifts his head up and stares into the green eyes of what, his boyfriend, his lover…Puck has no idea what to call this except fucked up. He couldn't refuse Dave even if he wanted to.

Dave stands lowering Puck back to a kneeling position at his feet. His breath catches in his throat at the site of Puck, disheveled clothing and hands bound behind his back. "God you are so fucking beautiful like that. You make me so fucking hard just looking at you." The bruised nipples, the bites on his neck; Dave palms his erection through his jeans before undoing his pants.

"Open your mouth Noah." Dave's voice is low husky but still commanding. He watches the sexy full lips slowly open. "That's it, gonna be so fucking good." Dave pulls his rather impressive hard, long cock from his jeans' letting it bob up and down in front of Puck's lips.

Puck stares at the large appendage hanging there, the long shaft and red bulbous head intimidating to Puck. He doesn't think it will fit into his mouth, he _knows_ it wont fit.

"Gonna start you off slow. Lick your lips for me, get them wet." Dave commands Puck, watching the tentative way the smaller teen quickly darts his tongue out and over his lips. He takes his hard erection in his hand dragging the head over Puck's moist lips coating them with his precum and pushes past the cinnamon colored lips, let the head rest heavy on Puck's quivering tongue. "Close your lips around it, like you would an ice cream cone."

Puck slowly closes his lips around the shaft, letting his tongue explore the head in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the ridge and probes the slit. He can hear Dave growl at him how good he is, a natural at sucking cock. He feels Dave slowly push farther into his mouth his hands gripping the sides of his stubble holding him still.

Dave feels the abrupt stop of his cock in Puck's mouth when it hit's the back of his throat. He can feel the retching motion of the Jewish teen's throat. He slowly tilts the stubble covered head further back, gripping the short stripe of dark hair to hold him in place.

"Relax your throat Noah." Dave's other large hand moves to the front of Puck's throat gently massaging it up and down. "Swallow Noah, swallow me down that fucking tight throat." He continues to push the head of his rock hard cock down the slowly relaxing orifice as he feels Puck try to swallow him down.

"That's it Noah. Take it. Take all of it." Dave gasps as he watches his own cock disappear in Puck's hot wet mouth. He rocks his hips, short thrusts, keeping his head just past Puck's gag reflex for a few seconds. The feel of Puck's lips wrapped around the base of his cock and the tickling sensation of Puck's nose buried in his pubes almost drives him over the edge. He pulls back when he feels Puck begin to struggle against him.

"Sorry babe, it just felt so fucking awesome. So tight, so hot." He strokes Puck's cheek wiping away the tears. He waits until the dark jock's breathing slows back down before sliding back in further, massaging the stretch throat once again for access. He slowly fucks Puck's throat until he feels his balls tighten against body, then he pulls out completely stroking his cock until his cum shoots all over Puck's face and then he shoves his quivering member back into Puck's mouth ordering him to suck him dry. To taste him, to swallow him.

Puck sucks the slowly wilting member pulling the last of Dave's cum out and swallows it down. The taste isn't as bad as he thought it would be, its bitter but salty. He looks up at Dave when he feels the flaccid member being pulled from him lips. The look in Dave's eyes says volumes to Puck.

"Was I any good?" Puck rasps out through swollen red lips, his throat sore from the abuse.

Dave shocks him by kneeling down and kissing his cum covered lips. "You were amazing Noah. Do you want me to take care of you? Can you handle it?"

"I don't think I can handle you touching my dick. It's okay." Puck looks away from Dave and down at the floor.

"What if I don't touch your sore cock? What if I can make you cum a different way? Would you like to try it?" Dave knows Puck is hurting from both the rawness and from being hard.

"I guess it would be okay. Yes." Puck looks at the soft expression in Dave's eyes and he can't explain but at that moment he trusts Dave completely.

Dave stands, adjusts his clothing and pulls Puck up to a standing position before helping him over to the bed sitting down. He sits Puck on his thighs, with the dark legs spread open while Puck's back rests against his chest. He runs his hands up and down Puck's sides before slipping them behind Puck's back, unwrapping the leather from his wrists. Dave slowly slips the shirt off Puck's arms.

He brings each wrist up and gently kisses the red marks before wrapping Puck's hands around his neck. "Keep your hands there no matter what unless you want me to stop what I am doing." The command is soft but firm as he nuzzles Puck's neck with his lips. "Just close your eyes and relax, feel the way I am touching you. Let it take it over."

Dave slowly slides his big hands down Puck's arms gently kneading the aching muscles. The pale hands move down to the pits under his arms massaging the erroneous zone that is hidden there. Trailing his strong fingers downward stroking the heaving ribs, tracing each one out down the dark sides.

"You like the way I touch you? The way my fingers feel against your hot skin. It's making you moan and squirm wanting more doesn't it?" Dave asks in a husky voice as he teases Puck's lobe between his sharp teeth.

"Oh FUCK YES! PLEASE DON'T STOP DAVE!" Puck cries out with his eyes closed tight against the little electric shock waves going through his body. He wants Dave to jerk him, to touch him but he knows he can't ask him.

Dave moves his hands flattening them out against the hard planes of Puck's stomach, feeling the tight abs dance under his fingertips. Deliberately and slowly, the fingers find the hard buds straining to be touched, to be made to suffer.

"I want you to have your nipple pierced again. I want to tug on the ring, suck it into my mouth, tease it. God you are so fucking beautiful Noah." Dave's hot breath sending little tingling tremors through Puck's sensitive neck. He watches as Puck arches into his touch, the way his body trembles.

"Anything you want Dave! Just don't stop touching me!" Puck can feel his cock throbbing harder with each touch to his nipples, with each hot breath to his neck.

Puck can feel one of Dave's hands as it slide down, fanning out over his taut stomach, to rest in the crook of his thigh beside his sac. He moans as his balls are being rolled in the large pale hand, the sensation causing his pulsing dick to leak. He cries out bucking his hips against the rough fabric of the denim. The sensations created on his tender cheeks from the spanking only intensifies with the bucking motion.

"Let go Noah! Let me hear you cum for me!" Dave's gruff lust filled voice echoes in his ears.

"So close Dave! So fucking close!" Puck cries out. "Touch me Dave! Touch me there!" Puck spreads his legs as far as the entrapment of his own jeans will let him, opening his cheeks for Dave.

"Do you want me to touch you here?" Dave asks as his finger lightly trails over the puckered entrance underneath the tight sac. "Do you want to feel my finger inside of you?"

"FUCK YES! TOUCH ME! LET ME FEEL YOU!" Puck all but screams out.

Dave pulls his hand away soaking his middle finger with his own spit before rubbing it against Puck's tight hole. He slowly pushed it in and stopped at the first knuckle, curling it. He felt and heard Puck's reaction to the movement, as the teen sitting on his legs let out a strangled cry of pleasure.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Puck's world started to spin around him, the burning sensation causing him to beg. "MORE! WANT MORE!"

Dave gently pushed his large finger in to Puck until it was buried to the knuckle on his hand. He slowly thrust the digit as Puck pushed down wanting it deeper. Dave increases the speed and roughness of the fingering until Puck was literally thrashing in his lap.

"Come for me baby! COME FOR ME NOW!" Dave commands as he bites the tender flesh at the curve of the dark neck and shoulder.

A primal scream leaves Puck's lips as he arches his back, his body going completely rigid as the first wave of bliss crashes through his body and out the head of his cock. The fluttering hole tightening around Dave's finger, grasping it with each drumming beat of the hard orgasm. His body convulsing hard with each crashing pleasure filled wave. The white hot cum spurting out of the slit, splattering over his chest and stomach.

Puck collapses against Dave his body quivering and twitching from the left over effects of the orgasm. He whimpers as he feels Dave remove his finger from his tight hole. Arms slowly encircle his waist holding him, comforting him. He lays his head back against the strong chest as his breathing slowly returns to normal. His body is sore and stiff but he has never felt more complete, more satisfied, than he does at that moment.


	3. Exposed, Hollow and Falling

_Hello everyone! I am sorry to inform you that there is no smut in this chapter, but my dear clearly smut addicted friends it will be worth the wait in the following chapter! I LOVE BDSM! So the next chapter will be totally consumed with it as it is a integral part of the story. Please let me know what you think of this chapter as always. Peace everyone Hemmy_

**Chapter 3**

**Exposed, Hollow and Falling**

Puck was physically and emotionally exhausted after the evening with Dave. He had never felt so physically aroused as when Dave tied his hands with the thin leather strap. The feeling of being dominated by someone, was shocking and scary to the smaller jock. He had never freely given control to anyone, no girl or Cougar had he ever been comfortable enough with to allow them that power over him. But with Dave it was different. It was sensual, dark, foreboding. The pleasure/pain sensations that raged through his body as Dave tortured him, overwhelmed his mind until everything else was a blur.

Dave had quickly undressed the submissive Noah, gently wiping the dark body down with a warm damp wash cloth cleaning up the drying cum on Noah's face and body. He rubbed some cooling balm on the red and raw wrists quietly telling the sated Jewish teen that until they healed he would have to wear long sleeves. The larger jock then pulled Noah further up in the bed, shedding his own clothing before crawling in the warm bed. Wrapping his arms around the spent tanned jock pulling him against his pale body until they were spooning.

"You belong to me now Noah. No secrets, no hiding. For either one of us. You're MINE." The words were whispered in the dark room.

Noah awakened some time in the night to the strange sense of belonging in the strong muscled arms of Dave Karofsky. Naked body to naked body, exposed and open to each other. The Jewish teen snuggled deeper into the arms that encircled him before reality came crashing down and the silent freak out started in the confused mind of Noah Puckerman.

_Why does he want me? What is it about him that draws me to him like a moth to a flame? I begged him to touch me __**there! To put his…finger….there….inside of me! I wanted him to FUCK ME! **__What the hell is wrong with __**me**__? How can he control __**me**__? Make me want to be treated like a…thing…a plaything…_

_I can't stop the way he makes me feel. I want him to touch me like that….To make me want the pain. I want it to hurt, so it will feel good. I want to be punished cause I'm bad._

_I know that I am nothing but a Lima Loser, trash to most people. The kid who got the queen of the Saints preggers. The kid who went to Juvie being stupid. I'm the one who used to wait for Kurt just to throw him in the dumpster every morning before school. The kid whose father couldn't stand to be around his own son. A kid whose own mother wishes he had never been born. _

_This is my penance for every fucked up thing I have ever done in my life. For everyone I have ever hurt. I deserve this pain. _

Puck stealthily climbs out of the bed, dressing by the moonlight filtering in through the gap in the curtains. He watches as Dave wraps his burly arms around the pillow Puck just vacated snuggling it up against him. Puck wipes at the hot tears he feels slipping down his cheeks as he exit's the room He doesn't stop until he reaches his old beat up Chevy pick up truck. Climbing in the driver's seat he begins to sob openly at all the old wounds his dark thoughts brought back to life.

The upset jock makes it home safely, noticing that his mother hasn't even tried to call him or locate him. She didn't even leave the front porch light on for his return. Walking with his head down and shoulders slouched over he enters the still house and goes to his room. He spends the rest of the night hours sobbing into his pillow over falling for a _**guy**_. A guy that he knows could never really fall for a Loser like him.

Puck heard his mother call him or more likely scream at him that he would be late for school if he didn't get _**his sorry ass **_out of bed. Puck cringed at words his mother used when 'talking' to him. He crawled out from under the comforter and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

Stripping in the small area between the tub and the vanity, Puck couldn't help but see his reflection in the mirror as he let his shirt fall from his hands. He saw the bruises Dave had left on/around his nipples, his abs, his thighs, his neck and his collarbone. His body ached at the thought of Dave's hands making him beg for more, to make him cum.

He stepped out of the sweat pants he was wearing and found that his cock wasn't as sore or raw as it had been yesterday. He could actually stand to touch it. Flipping the shower on the somber teen waited for the water to become hot before stepping inside and closing the curtain.

The hot spray felt wonderful to his aching body except for the raw rings around his wrists. The water made them sting and the soap only intensified the feeling. Staring at them he remembered Dave's words. "until they healed he would have to wear long sleeves."

Puck finished his shower and dressed for school. The red long sleeve tee shirt covered everything except the dark hickey on his neck. He knew no one would question that so he really didn't worry about it. Everyone _knew_ that Puck was a slut, so it didn't matter if it showed or not. Bypassing his mother and sister he left for school.

Dave woke with his buried in the pillow, the scent of the smaller jock still clung to the soft cotton fabric. The pale jock inhaled the smell deeply feeling his cock twitch as his mind flashed the night before and the straight up kinky shit that happened in his room. He wasn't complaining or even doubting his sexuality, but he was worried about falling for a guy that in everyday life could not stand to be around him. He sighs throwing the pillow across the room mentally berating himself for being an idiot. Puck was a sex shark and what was happening between them was _nothing but kinky sex. _But it will be more, it has to be…The large jock thinks as he walks to his bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school.

Before leaving the house Dave sent an email to a friend he had met on a BDSM website asking for any help he could get on how to make Noah realize that he wanted more than just kinky sex with him. Shutting his computer off he headed downstairs to leave for school.

School was normal for a Friday, everyone either making plans for dates or finding someone to hook up with over the weekend. No one noticed the haggard expression on one Noah Puckerman's face. The dark circles or the red rimmed eyes that refused to look at anyone. Even his usually quick temper was dulled down to barely registering Jewfro when he asked about being dateless for the weekend.

The moronic dweeb kept pushing the angst ridden teen until a large figure loomed over him from out of nowhere. Dave Karofsky picked Jewfro up and placed him in the cafeteria trash can upside down, so that when someone did help the pest out of the garbage he was literally covered in the barely eaten spaghetti lunches the teens had thrown away. Jewfro was sent home for the day as the smell made those within two feet of him nauseous.

Dave watched as Noah simply stood up from the table he was sitting at and walked away. He wanted to run after Noah, to stop him and let him know that he was there if and when _**he**_ needed him. But Dave knew that if anyone saw something, no matter how innocent it might look, any type of comfort given to the dark and brooding jock would be contrived as 'gay'. And Dave knew neither one was ready for that, not right now at least. After several minutes of staring blankly at his phone he sent a text to Puck.

_**Choir room 10 mins. BE THERE NOAH! **_

Dave knew the Gleeks would not be in the room since he had seen them all in the cafeteria. After waiting a couple of minutes for a reply he walked out of the lunch room and towards the quiet room his mind lost in thought.

Noah's phone buzzed in the front pocket of his jeans, he knew the call or message was from Dave and he tried to ignore it but he couldn't. Taking the Blackberry out of his jeans he opened the new message. His heart hammered in his chest as he could actually hear Dave's commanding voice say the words to him. His flaccid cock became half hard, twitching at the one sided dialog in his head. He could not refuse the command. He walked quietly to the Gleeks home base with his head bowed down close to his chest in defeat.

Dave arrived to find Noah sitting down at the piano, his long graceful fingers playing a sad but beautiful melody that he did not recognize . He could feel Noah's emotions through the music; the darkness, the pain, the anguish of a lost soul. The pale jock walks back to the door locking it to insure their privacy before walking back to the piano.

Noah could sense Dave the moment he entered the room. The dominant male presence washing over him, comforting and arousing at the same time. He continued to play, waiting for Dave to 'tell' him what to do, to order him down on his knees or to tell him to bend over the piano bench. He never expected Dave to wrap those huge arms around his smaller frame, holding him and kissing the soft stubble beside his 'Hawk'. Noah froze instantly at the intimate gestures.

"What is going on Noah? Why are you ignoring me?" Dave asks his breath warm against the tanned scalp.

"I-I wasn't ignoring you. I just. I thought you. Nothing. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do. A blowjob? Handjob? _**Just fucking tell me what you want me to do!**_" The last sentence is more of a strangled sob from the trembling jock.

Dave pulls Noah up from the bench turning the distraught teen to face him. "I want you to talk to me. To tell me the truth. What's going on Noah? Whatever this is between us, it is more than just sex. I am starting to have feelings, real feelings for you. _**So fucking talk to me!**_"

Noah jerks free from Dave walking around the piano scrubbing at his 'Hawk' furiously trying to erase how good it felt to have Dave's lips against his nearly bald head.

"I'm st-starting to…._**I'M FUCKING FALLING FOR YOU! AND I CAN'T TAKE BEING HURT AGAIN! I CAN'T TAKE SOMEONE ELSE LEAVING ME! CAUSE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I'M JUST A PUNK LOSER! NO ONE STAYS WITH ME! THEY USE MY BODY! FUCK ME AND LEAVE ME WHEN THEY FIND SOMEONE BETTER THAN ME!" **_Puck kicks a chair violently across the room.

"_**QUINN USED ME TO GET EVEN WITH FINN OVER BERRY! I COULDN'T EVEN CLAIM MY OWN CHILD CAUSE I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH! SHE TOLD ME I WAS A LIMA LOSER AND THAT WAS ALL I WAS EVER GOING TO BE! SHE GAVE MY CHILD AWAY! EVERYONE TOOK HER SIDE! **_

_**THEY ALL LOOKED AT ME LIKE I WAS GARBAGE! THAT I RAPED HER! SHE CAME TO ME! SHE WANTED IT AND AS SOON AS SHE GOT IT SHE THROUGH ME OUT OF THE ROOM AND HER LIFE! SHE GAVE AWAY MY DAUGHTER!" **_Puck screams at the wall in front of him, fists clenched at his sides.

"_**BERRY USED ME TO GET BACK AT FINN! THEY ALWAYS CHOOSE FINN! ANY GIRL THAT I HAVE EVER CARED ABOUT CHOOSES THE BASTARD OVER ME! I'M GOOD ENOUGH TO FUCK OR TO PLAY AROUND WITH, BUT NEVER GOOD ENOUGH TO STAY WITH." **_Puck suddenly turns around facing Dave, tears soaking the dark tanned cheeks, the small trail of snot escaping the flaring nose isn't lost on the larger pale teen.

"_**DID YOU KNOW THAT I HAD A CRUSH ON THE FRANKENTEEN WHEN WE WERE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL? THAT ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE WITH THE GOLDEN BOY? I HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN THAT I LIKE BOTH CHICKS ANDDUDES! BUT HE CHOSE THE FUCKING ICE BITCH FROM HELL! EVEN KURT CHOSE FINN! THE ONLY GAY KID IN THIS FUCKED UP HELL HOLE CHOSE THE GOLDEN BOY!**_

_**I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME WHEN I TOLD HIM THAT WANTED TO BE WITH HIM! IF HIS MOTHER HADNT BEEN THERE HE WOULD HAVE CHOKED ME TO DEATH! IT TOOK A MONTH FOR HIS HANDPRINTS TO FADE FROM MY NECK! I WASN'T EVEN GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY BEST FRIEND!" **_Puck wraps his arms around himself as the sobs wreck his body. The pain of the past clearly showing in his body language as well as his words.

"_**MY OLD MAN LEFT WHEN I WAS EIGHT! THE DAY HE LEFT, I WAS CRYING BEGGING HIM TO STAY! SAID I WASN'T ENOUGH TO MAKE HIM STAY! THAT I WAS NOTHING! WORTHLESS! THAT I PROBABLY WASN'T EVEN HIS KID! MY OWN MA WISHES I WAS NEVER BORN! **_

_**NOW YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME! TO MAKE ME YOUR FUCK BUDDY! TO MAKE ME FEEL THINGS I HAVE NEVER FELT BEFORE! THEN YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! FUCK ME AND BREAK MY HEART! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE DAVE! I WON'T MAKE IT THIS TIME!" **_Puck collapses to the floor on his knees openly sobbing as his body falls and curls into the fetal position on the cold tiles.

Dave's heart breaks at the words that tumbled out of the beautiful mouth he loved to kiss. Breaking from his place by the piano he scoops Noah up from the floor walking to the first chair he sees sitting down with the incoherent Jewish teen against his body. More words fall from the full trembling lips choked on broken sobs.

_**Empty…hollow inside…a slut…trash…nothing….hurts so bad….just want to belong….someone to want me….to stay with me…want love…to feel it**_

Dave pulls Noah tighter against his body, stroking the dark stripe of hair with his large hand while his other holds tight at smaller waist. Tears are slipping from the green eyes as he begins to speak softly to Noah.

"I want you Noah. That day in the locker room, I was telling you the truth. It has always been YOU that I wanted, not Kurt. This isn't a game to me babe. I want a relationship with you, for us to belong together. Everyone else doesn't matter, what they think or say doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that we are falling for each other. I want you to belong to me, to be MINE." He feels the dark arms of Noah circling his chest, holding on, as the wet face is buried in his neck.

The teens stay in the quiet room, the only sounds that can be heard is Noah's sniffling and the gentle voice of Dave Karofsky singing to the stilling jock.

.

**_We said we'd walk together baby come what may _**

**_That come the twilight should we lose our way_**  
><strong><em>If as we're walkin a hand should slip free<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll wait for you<em>**  
><strong><em>And should I fall behind<em>**  
><strong><em>Wait for me<em>**

**_We swore we'd travel darlin side by side_**  
><strong><em>We'd help each other stay in stride<em>**  
><strong><em>But each lovers steps fall so differently<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'll wait for you<em>**  
><strong><em>And if I should fall behind<em>**  
><strong><em>Wait for me<em>**

_**Now everyone dreams of a love lasting and true**_  
><em><strong>But you and I know what this world can do<strong>_  
><em><strong>So lets make our steps clear that the other may see<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll wait for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I should fall behind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wait for me<strong>_

_**Now there's a beautiful river in the valley ahead**_  
><em><strong>There neath the oaks bough soon we will be wed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Should we lose each other in the shadow of the evening trees<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ill wait for you<strong>_

_**And should I fall behind**_  
><em><strong>Wait for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Darlin I'll wait for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Should I fall behind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wait for me<strong>_

The last words of the song are sang into the hazel umber eyes of the Jewish teen. Everyone emotion showing in Dave's green eyes that the pale jock feels for the dark skinned boy in his lap. Both teens lean in to softly capture each other's lips in a slow chaste kiss.

Foreheads touching, "are you ready to go back to class now babe?" the words are whispered across the slightly chapped darker lips. "Yeah. I…Thank you Dave for….just thanks." Noah can't seem to put in to words what is in his heart because the fear still lingers there. Dave reads the unspoken message without verbal words and replies with a soft smile, "I know….Me too Noah….me too." The boys head back to class after sharing one more sweet innocent kiss.

Dave is sitting in his last class of the day when he receives an email from his friend on the dom/sub website. He asks to be excused to the restroom so he can quickly read it. Once in the far stall of the boys room he scans the information provided by the young man. He fires off a quick response asking for some immediate help. The answer he receives isn't exactly the one he is hoping for but he simply nods his head at the phone as he types in an affirmative response.

Dave fires off a quick text to Noah to meet him at his truck after school. He needs to talk with him about the weekend and what it holds in store for both of them.

Puck is waiting for Dave standing next to the bright red pickup truck scuffing his converse on the pavement not really looking around at the people walking by until he hears Dave's deep voice _tell _him to get in the passenger seat of the truck. The smaller jock enters the truck without uttering a single word.

"I am going to Columbus tonight. I am going to pick up something for you and I want you to go with me." Dave starts the truck and begins to pull out of the school parking lot. He glances at the nervous jock sitting in the passenger seat who is staring out the window.

"I…I want to go with you. It would be nice to get out of this shithole for a night. I…I don't have any money to help pay for the room though…" Puck begins to pick at his nails not looking at Dave's face.

"This is my treat Noah. You won't need any money, just bring a couple of changes of clothes. But I want you to bring one particular outfit with you for tomorrow night. Your cargo pants, a black wife beater, combat boots, and that flak vest. I want you to wear that for me tomorrow night. I have something special planned for us. Okay?" Dave pulls over in an empty parking lot stopping the truck. He takes Noah's hand in his squeezing it firmly.

"M'kay. I think those are clean. What? What do you have planned for us? I mean….Is this like a date or something?" Puck looks at their hands noticing the stark contrast in their skin tones and at the fact that Dave's hand is quite a bit larger than his own. He looks up at the green hazel eyes that are so warm and caring.

"It is something and a date too. I told you I wanted more than just a fuck buddy as you put it. I want a relationship with you Noah. Trust me on this okay?" Dave doesn't even bother to glance around as he pulls Puck against him kissing him deeply. He can feel Puck open up to him, allowing him total access to his warm mouth. They break apart and Puck whispers "okay" across the pale lips.


	4. Hidden Dark Secrets

**Chapter 4**

**Hidden Dark Secrets**

_Hello everyone! I AM BACK! Finally! I have had this chapter written since January but no internet access. I had to move after being robbed twice in the same month and I was threatened by the fucktards that committed the crimes. _

_So without any further ado here is the next chapter. There is no smut but the different issues are starting to come out with Noah. There is one more big one to come but that is the next chapter. So please read and review. Hemmy_

Dave drops Noah off at the Puckerman home telling he would be back in about thirty minutes to pick him up. He continues on to his own home making a call to his Dom friend in Columbus. The articles that he needs are simple and he had sent the order in earlier after Noah's melt down in the choir room. The large jock packed a couple of days worth of clothing, a few extra special things and a book for Noah to read. He heads over to pick up Noah and to start their 'learning and healing' weekend.

Noah was packing his bag when his mother's latest fuck of the month came barging into his room. The dark teen didn't even know the guy's name. The drunken lout demanded money from Noah so he could go and buy more booze.

"Where is it? I know about your whoring ways with the older women of this town!" The drunk grabs Noah's arm spinning him around to face him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Noah tries to jerk his arm free from the vice like hold the inebriated man has on his bicep. "I gave Ma the last of my money a week ago so the two of you could stay drunk over the weekend!"

"Then call one of your clients and do what you do best! Go turn a trick whore! One of those rich bitches has to be horny!" The man grabs Noah's cell phone.

"Fuck you! Get a job you lousy motherfucker!" Noah jerks his arm free and tries to punch the fuming drunk. He misses and the livid man grabs him pinning against the stench emitting body.

"Boy you need to be taught some manners!" Noah begins to struggle against the taller fat man but the drunkard slams him into the wall beside his closet. The first punch is to the side of Noah's head, the cell phone making the blow substantially harder leaving Noah vulnerable. The man manages to land three more punches before being tossed across the room by a rage filled Dave Karofsky.

"**Fucking sick bastard! You have no right to touch what is MINE!**" The deep booming voice yells at the body on the floor as he reaches down and picks up the semi conscious form before throwing it down the stairs.

"Noah? Baby talk to me." Dave kneels down by the trembling jock sprawled across the floor. Noah has his face covered with his hands trying to protect himself. "Noah **LOOK AT ME!**"

Noah looks up at the command given by Dave. He touches the small cut above his dark eyebrow pulling a red finger back. The tanned jock looks around the room for his mother's latest flavor of the month not finding him.

"Thanks but I could have handled it. It's not like it's the first time one of her fucks has come after me." Noah stares at his blood covered finger tip. "Fucking cell phone hurt, that's what threw me off or I would have taken him out." He reaches for his cell phone and puts it into his pocket.

"It may not have been the first time but it was the last. **NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT IS MINE!**" Dave growls the last sentence as he inspects the cut. It isn't that deep and it doesn't need stitches. Dave helps Noah off the floor and grabs the packed bag from the bed. "Come on let's get out of here."

The boys exit the house quickly after making sure the heap at the bottom of the stairs was not dead. Dave drove for a few minutes before stopping at a gas station just outside of Lima to clean the cut and put a band aid over the split. Noah kept his eyes trained on the night landscape as they continued down the interstate towards Columbus. The rest of the ride is in silence, even the radio is silent.

Dave pulls into a rather nice hotel and parks the truck before turning to Noah. "I am going to get us a room. I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Yeah it's cool. I'll wait here." The voice of Noah is distant and withdrawn.

The large jock steps from the truck and goes inside to register for the room. He specifically asks for a room away from most of the guests. The clerk never questions Dave's motives or even his age as she hands over a card key. Thanking the young clerk he takes the key and heads back out to his truck and the troubled teen that is sitting inside of it.

Once the teens are inside of the room, Dave pulls Noah against him. The tension in the olive skin body was riddled with tight coils. The anger, the fear, the confusion easily read by the pale jock.

"How long Noah? How long has that bastard been abusing you?" Dave questions the trembling body he is holding. "How long has this been going on?"

"This guy? A couple of weeks….How long? My Dad has been gone since I was eight and I'm eighteen now. So you do the math!" Sarcasm laces Noah's voice at the last sentence.

"Ten years? You have been taking this shit for ten years? Why? Why the fuck do you stay?" Dave's voice is laced with anger and horror. "Tell me Noah!"

"Where the fuck else am I going to go?" Noah stares up into the green speckled eyes of his lover. "I HAVE NO WHERE TO GO!"

"Come and stay with me! I have an extra room and my Dad wont care after we explain what is happening at your house." Dave stares back equally as hard at Noah's smoky orbs. He drops his arms from around the olive skin teen.

"I CANT! I CANT LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER IN THAT HELL HOLE! SHE WONT MAKE IT IF I LEAVE! THEY DON'T MESS WITH HER AS LONG AS I AM THERE!" Noah practically shouts at the taller jock. His hands clenched into tight fists.

"We can talk to my Dad. He is a lawyer and he will know what to do. You BOTH need to be out of that house! Please listen to me!" Dave implores the smaller man in front of him.

"They will take her and put her in a home! It would be worse for her! She would be all alone! At least this way, she has ME! AND I HAVE HER!" Noah's body is rigid showing the caring man that he is not about to back down.

"Where is your sister now Noah?" Dave is concerned for the young girl's safety.

"She stays with our Nana Connie on the weekends. Nana says she needs the help around the house, but _I know _she knows what is going on at our house. I can take care of myself but Sarah's too little. I usually go and pick her up on Sunday nights. So she is safe while I'm not home on the weekends." There is a softness to Noah's voice when he talks of his grandmother and sister, it suddenly changes when he sees the concern and the possibility of more questions. "We both are FINE! I got it covered dude! Dave just let it go!"

Dave knows that it is useless to argue at this point so he changes the subject.

"So you like the room? I mean it is nice enough right?" Dave looks around the spacious room and all the extras. He tries to smile at the hard yet scared face in front of him.

Noah can tell that Dave is trying to let it go so he does the same. "Yeah. It's even nicer than the ones we stayed at in New York City. I like it."

"I wanted the next couple of days to be special and private for us. We need the time alone, just for each other. I am glad you like it." The smile on Dave's face is genuine this time. He wanted this weekend to be about discovering each other and if what they had could be taken to the next level.

"That sounds so nice. Just time to be alone. I like that." The voice is a murmur, almost lost, as Noah leans into Dave, placing his head under the chin of the pale football player.

He can feel the Jewish boy begin to relax against him. "I have to go out for a while. I shouldn't be gone more than a couple of hours. I brought a book with some pages marked for you to read while I am gone."

"Okay Dave." Noah's response is muffled against the soft fabric of the X-Large shirt. He wants to melt into the body of his savior/rescuer. To let the world disappear around him. Shaking arms slowly reach around Dave's waist. He inhales the scent he has come to need like a drug.

"The book will help explain what the rules are for tomorrow night. Where I am taking you there are rules and the people there will have expectations of our relationship." Dave smiles at the way Noah has finally started to hold on to him. He can feel the warmth of Noah's breath through the cotton fabric of his shirt. He wraps his well muscled arms around Noah's smaller frame pulling him tight against his chest.

"I don't understand….This..what we have is a relationship?" Noah looks up into the hazel green orbs that are open not holding any emotions back.

"Yes, what we have is a relationship. That is part of the reason I brought you with me. Tomorrow night is special in two ways….One our first _real _date and two we solidify our relationship in front of other people that are like us. That enjoy the same type of relationship that we have and the sexual aspect of it." Dave leans down to kiss the slightly chapped cinnamon lips of his boyfriend. "Now what I want you to do is take a shower while I make a couple of calls. When you get out just wrap a towel around your waist and come out here."

Noah nods his head as he disengages himself from the warm and comforting body in front of him. It is easy to let go with Dave, to let the big guy be in charge. There is a safeness, a protective aura envelopes him when Dave is near by. There is also a soft side to the larger teen, one of compassion and understanding without words being spoken between them. He steps into the shower room to do as Dave instructed him.

Dave makes the first of his two phone calls as he is pulling certain items out of his bag. A set of hand cuffs that are long enough for Noah read the book comfortably without strain and to do something else without any trouble. The next item is a velvet blindfold for Noah. And finally the book, **The New Bottoming Book by Easton and Hardy**, with sticky notes on the pages Noah is suppose to read.

He slips the handcuffs through the headboard, laying them out on each side of the bed, the book is put in the middle of the handcuffs, while the blindfold is laid on one of the pillows.

After the second phone call is made Noah steps into the room still damp from the shower and with a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. Hazel umber eyes grow wide as he looks at the bed and then to Dave who is ending his last phone call.

"Noah" Dave watches the hesitant steps of the olive skinned jock.

"What are those for?" Noah stops at the foot of the bed pointing at the handcuffs. "I…I cant do this Dave…"

"Tell me what is wrong. What are you afraid of? **Noah tell me!**' Dave uses his normal voice first before resorting to his commanding one. He doesn't move from where he is standing beside the head of the bed.

"They remind me of…Karl …my mom's ex-boyfriend…of being…..helpless…." The words are mere whispers from the full dark lips. "he is a dirty cop…he would cuff me…my hands behind my back…then he would beat me with his fists to show me who was 'the man of the house'. He would leave me for hours locked in the closet…he told a snitch he knew in the boys prison to make it special for me…so I would remember my place…"

"Noah I could never…" Dave's words are cut off by an outburst from the smaller dark jock.

"_**Is that what this weekend is about? Teaching me my place?" **_Noah's voice is full of animosity and fear.

Dave is stunned into silence for a couple of minutes. Everything was making sense to him now. The bullying, the fighting, the hate you could see in his eyes. His boyfriend had never been taught or given love by anyone. .

"Yes and no. I want you to learn that it is okay to let go, to let someone you TRUST take control. You can trust me Noah, completely trust me. I promise Noah that I will be back soon and that you can trust me with your life. I would never hurt you like that Noah. NEVER!" Dave's voice is soothing and comforting in tone. "We can start this off slowly and build up to longer periods of time okay?" He watches Noah's face closely to see what emotions are flashing across the handsome features. Fear, apprehension, and love ripple over the dark face.

"I am scared Dave. Scared of how you make me feel. Scared of trusting you." The dark skinned jock looks at the emerald hazel eyes. He finds nothing but love and understanding in the eyes of his lover. "I am so tired of pretending to be tough, of being a badass. I want to try to _just _be Noah." He takes the hand that Dave offers to him allowing the larger jock to hold him close for a moment.

"You are Noah to me babe. The gentle side of you is just as much of a turn on as the badass side of you." Dave lifts Noah's chin up making the smaller jock look at him. Noah Puckerman was a true force to be reckoned with, after all he was the only one that came close to being able to beat Dave in a one on one fight.

"I am scared too babe. When I started this I just wanted to fuck you, to be able to control you. I have always liked you but what I feel now is so much more. When I walked in your room and that fucker was….touching/hitting you…all I could think was he is hurting _**my Noah**_. I realized at that moment how much I care about you. Do you believe me? Are you willing to try this tonight?"

The Jewish teen kisses Dave quickly before nodding his head in agreement.

"Good. Now drop the towel and sit on the bed, in the middle." The pale jock watches as Noah drops the damp towel on the floor using one hand to try and cover Puckzilla before climbing onto the bed. "Sit Indian style and lean back against the headboard."

Dave watches as Noah's beautifully naked and bruised body sits in the middle of the pillows. He hands Noah's blackberry to the trembling jock. "This is your safe thing, instead of a word, your phone. Tonight for the next two hours you may call me twice while I am out. You are not allowed to call anyone else or answer if anyone other than myself calls you, understand?"

"Yes. Thank you." Noah takes the phone sitting it to the side of the book. He takes a closer look at the title of the book and begins to blush. "So I am the bottom in this…this relationship?" He looks up at Dave with a confused expression. "Since I am the weak one?"

"No. Bottoming means that you are a sub and I am your Dom. But only in this part of our relationship. We are both equals at all other times, unless you are out of control and need to be calmed or restrained only then am I also in total control." Dave reaches for one of the cuffs and one of Noah's hands as he explains. "When we are alone in the privacy of a bedroom or if I feel that you need to be calmed down then I am the one that is in charge no matter what we are doing you must obey me or be punished by me. No one else is allowed to touch you; to physically harm you. **NO ONE!**"

"Why are you doing this to me? For me? Why do you care so much about me?" Noah watches the first handcuff being placed around his wrist. The cold stainless steel feels strange and he almost pulls his hand away.

"Because you are worth it to me. The possibility of what we are building is worth it to me." The pale jock closes the second cuff with a soft click before leaning down to kiss Noah deeply.

"Until a couple of weeks ago I hated you Dave. For everything you did to Kurt, to the rest of the Gleeks. You stood for everything I used to be and still am." The dark umber hazel eyes search hazel green ones for agreement or denial. "But I always thought of you as the only person that is as tough as me. And now here you are trying to put me back together, to save me. What a fucked up world we live in, huh?"

"Maybe we can change it so it won't be so fucked up for both of us." Dave watches as Noah tests the length of the chain on the cuffs and places his hands over his impressive cock. Watching a shy Noah is something that Dave could do all night. The way the light pink tinges his whole body, the way his movements become soft and subtle when the dark jock is being Noah. Dave's pants become uncomfortably tight as his rather large cock becomes semi hard.

"Maybhmmmf" The word is cut off by Dave's lips capturing his. The kiss is broken after Noah begins to moan and pull at Dave's collar.

"We will have plenty of time to do that when I get back. I'll be back soon." Dave pulls gently away from Noah and walks to the door. He stops and walks over to the small refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water and tosses it on the bed for Noah. He waits until Noah places the bottle next to the blackberry phone and then he opens the door and quickly exit's the room.

Noah reads the book with a look of both fascination and horror. Subs are not allowed to speak unless they are spoken to by their Dom's at the 'meetings'. Subs are not allowed to interact with anyone unless they are given permission. They have 'certain positions' that they must maintain when they are standing still or sitting, both are totally submissive and controlling.

That was the thing that interested Noah the most acutely. The fact that all Subs had to learn to just let go and trust their Dom's implicitly. No questions, no rebuttals, just do as they were told to do. He was suppose to let Dave make all the decisions in that part of their relationship without question, total submission in every aspect.

Most Dom's require their Subs to call them a certain title; Sir, Master, Lord, are among the favorites by male Dominants. Noah thinks for a moment at what Dave could want to be called and settled for Sir. It rolled easily off his tongue when he tried it out loud to the empty room.

He thought back to being restrained with the leather cord, to the way Dave held his throat and arm in the boy's shower room. The desire that flooded through him at the sound of Dave's voice commanding him, was enough to send his hard as steel cock to weeping.

He reads more of the pages Dave marked and finds out that the 'meeting' is actually a claiming/collaring ceremony of sorts. It is meant to allow the Doms to show off their new acquisitions to the other members so that no one else can lay claim to a Sub that has a Master. Anyone unclaimed was open, meaning that anyone could claim him or her and some of the Doms were not that nice in their approaches.

But the more he read the more he understood that in some relationships sex was not involved, not actual consummated sex. Dom's often provided a service to their Subs, there was no relationship involved except for scheduled appointments. Those were rare to make appearances at the 'meetings' though as they were more or less paid or some sort of trade was made for services rendered for their time. It was a business arrangement for both people.

Relationships were different in the BDSM world. It was something that was becoming more acceptable for partners to open themselves up, to allow hidden secrets to come out. The Sub could be open without fear of being abandoned or ridiculed by their Dom, complete trust in each other granted that freedom.

Sex was left up to the couple. If they enjoyed that side of darkness, the other side, then there was also information as to what limits should be placed on the activities. Noah closed the book then, knowing deep inside that Dave would never hurt him physically, not that type of hurt.

Noah lays his head back against the pillows closing his tired eyes. His mind mulls over what he has learned from the book and how Dave reacted to his Mom's latest dumbass lay beating him up. The dark skinned Jew shudders at the thought of _'what if Dave hadn't walked in when he did, what if the bastard had taught him some manners?' _Noah was sick of that life of never being able to just me himself. He was never allowed to breathe, to relax, to just be…

He drifts off for a little while.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dave drives until he finds "The Castle Lair" the shop/meeting place for a group of select Doms and their subs. It is in an upscale part of town and hidden from most of the outside world in the disguise of a trendy restaurant/novelty shop. Most patrons didn't realize the basement was a club for the dark side of love/sex.

He meets with Bruce who is an older Dom and they talk at length about Noah and what he has gone through. The older man agrees with how Dave is handling the situation and the slow steps he is putting the young Sub through. Trust must be built up before their relationship goes any further is what the older man tells him.

Bruce applauds Dave for giving Noah a safe way out in the hotel room. Letting his Sub have his cell was the right thing to do. He begins to explain to Dave the protocol for the get together the following evening in the basement. After answering Dave's questions and retrieving a bag from under the counter for the pale jock, Bruce hears Dave's cell phone begin to play _Wild Horses _by The Stones.

Dave excuses himself for a moment to answer the incoming calling, it is from Noah. He looks at the clock on his phone before answering it, Noah made it almost two hours before calling him. The large jock is impressed until he hears the frantic voice on the other line.

"Dave! I need you! Please come back! Don't leave me here! I can't get loose! I couldn't stop them! They hurt me!" Noah's voice is becoming more erratic and so is his labored breathing. "Please help ME!"

"NOAH CALM DOWN! BREATHE FOR ME! IN AND OUT! SLOWLY!" Dave heard the catch in the harsh breathing on the phone, he knew Noah was close to hyperventilating and he wasn't there to help him. "NO ONE CAN HURT YOU! LISTEN TO MY VOICE NOAH! TAKE A DEEP BREATH FOR ME! I AM ON MY WAY BACK!"

Bruce tells Dave quietly to keep Noah talking, to never lose the connection. He grabs his keys, the bag and tells his assistant that he will be back soon. The older gentleman motions for Dave to follow him to his car. The Dom listens to Dave try to control the situation over the phone and feels that Dave will be a strong Dom the more he ages and the relationship will thrive if it survives the initial stages.

The drive back is much faster with Bruce navigating the streets of Columbus. He was familiar with short cuts back to the hotel. Noah had a nightmare which was causing a panic attack from what Bruce could hear and understand. He could hear the switch in Dave's voice from commanding to soothing at different points in the one sided conversation.

"Everything is alright Babe! You had a bad dream and now its over! Talk to me Noah! Tell me what you see around you!" Dave listens to the voice tell him about the room. 'That's right we are staying at the Regency. Remember you took a shower and we talked about you calling me if you needed to make sure you were okay. Did you read the book?"

"Ye-Yeah….I read it. When are you going to be here? I need to…I need you Dave. Please hurry up." Noah's voice was becoming a tiny bit stronger but at the same time the urgency was still there.

"Tell me what you thought about the book." Dave tries to keep it light but wanting to know what Noah felt when he read the marked pages.

"I…You are going to put a dog collar on me? Is that what the ceremony is for? To show that I belong…to you?" Noah asked in a voice full of indignation and shock. "That you _own _me?"

"You _belong _to me Noah and it is not a dog collar. It is a BDSM collar. You will wear it only for me." The voice is commanding but soothing at the same time. Dave felt that Noah needs to feel that he belonged to someone, that someone cared enough to claim him. "And I have a surprise for you when I get there."

"TELL ME WHAT IT IS!" Noah asks almost like a five year old would ask about a birthday present. "Please hurry up! Dave!"

"We are almost there. You will see in a couple more minutes. We can see the Regency sign from here." Dave smiles at the tone of Noah's voice and the anticipation in his voice but the smile fades as he hears the panic take over the once smooth sexy voice.

"WE? Who the fuck else is there/coming?" The fear settling in once again in the Jewish teen. The emotional roller coaster ride begins again. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DAVE?

"Bruce is the guy I went to meet with babe. He is a respected Dom and I wanted to ask him some questions and pick up your surprise. You had this panic attack and Bruce offered to drive me back to the hotel because he could get me here quicker. That's all Noah. There is nothing else going on here. Okay?" Dave explains fully before the situation gets out of hand with Noah. He knows that there is a thin line that they are both walking at the moment. Master and servant. Lover and friend. Both are strong forces for each man.

"Yes Sir." Noah lets the controlling power that Dave exudes in his voice and his words take over. He responds without really thinking about it. The word Sir slipping out without conscious thought.

Dave smiles briefly at the endearment so to speak, it meant that Noah actually read the book. _Maybe…Just maybe…._

"I want you to use a pillow to cover up with, we are walking to the room now." Dave steps out of the car and walks into the hallway of the complex. He hears Noah move around, the clinking of the chain giving away his movements. "Bruce is going to come inside with me, I don't want you to be frightened of him."

Bruce follows Dave with the bag and is silent except for his breath in the cool night air. Watching a young couple start out is always a drama in itself, but a good drama none the less. He wants to meet this Sub, to find out exactly how damaged the young man is before telling Dave if he is actually doing the right thing or not.

Noah mumbles a _yes_ before hearing the key card slide through the reader. The click of the lock seemed to echo in the quiet room. Dropping the cell phone onto the bed, the dark hands gripped the white pillow that was now laying across his tanned legs. Eyelids flutter shut as he says a silent prayer that he was right in trusting Dave. He jumps when he hears the door open completely his arms jerking against the restraining cuffs.

"Noah we are coming in now." Dave warns his lover before entering the room with Bruce following him.

Noah's tear stained face is what greets the two men as they walk in. They watch as smokey hazel eyes totally check out the stranger in the room. The dark face is set in a hard line as it looks from his boyfriend to the flashback from Easy Rider. From the top of his graying blond hair that crowned his head to the Harley Davidson boots that adorned his feet. He is in his late forties, graying around the edges of his long hair, tall like Dave but skinny.

"Like what you see?" Noah's tone is sarcastic and laced with contempt aimed at the older man.

"NOAH! APOLOGIZE TO BRUCE! NOW!" Dave yells at the dark naked jock on the bed.

The tone of voice snaps Noah into action. "Yes Sir! Sorry Bruce." He casts his umber eyes downward, his fingers picking imaginary lint from the pillowcase.

"Thank you Noah. I just wanted to make sure you are okay, I'm not staying, unless you want to talk about what happened earlier. But it's up to you." Bruce looks at the submissive teenager/young man hoping that he would agree to talk about it.

"Bruce only wants to help us get through the rough stuff of our relationship. He has been really helpful to me. You want to give it a try?" Dave walks over to Noah and gently strokes the dark stripe of hair in a soothing gesture.

"I…You are the only person that knows what has happened to me. It hurts to talk about it Dave. Feels like someone is pressing on my chest and I can't breath." Noah leans into the soft touch of his Dom boyfriend.

"Just try babe. I am right here." Dave sits beside Noah on the soft bed, pulling the naked body against his clothed one.

"Don't push him Dave. Noah if you don't want to talk about it then we can save that discussion for another time." Bruce looks at both young men with sympathetic eyes.

"I just…So much bad shit has happened in my life and then Dave came along. It's so easy with him. He is in control, not me. I don't have to wear the tough guy Puck mask with him. When he tells me what to do; the rest of the noise, the world, just vanishes." Noah looks at Bruce, fresh tears hanging from the dark smoky lashes. "Do you understand? Cause I don't."

"Yeah kid I do and soon you will too. It is easier when someone else makes the choices for you and in the long run you will see it change your life for the better. _**You**_ will start making better choices with Dave's help. It does get better Noah. It just takes time and someone that cares enough to help you through it." Bruce smiles gently at Noah. "I guess I better go. Just call me in the morning Dave and I will give you a ride back to your truck."

"It's okay. Noah and I will just take a cab and pick it up in the morning. I plan on us having a late breakfast in the morning." Dave holds the darker hand tighter with his pale one.

"Uh…Thanks man. _And I am really sorry for being a dick earlier_." Noah offers a olive branch to the older gentleman.

"It's good Noah. You talk to Dave first, open up to him and then when you're ready you can talk to me." Bruce offers his hand to Noah and watches as the tanned jock looks at Dave for permission. The slight nod is all it takes for Noah to take the larger pale hand in his own in a firm handshake. "Call me tomorrow Dave. Good night guys."

As Bruce walks to the door and exit's the room, both boys offer their goodbyes to the graying older man. They watch as the door closes before Dave pulls the smaller jock onto his lap, holding him against his chest.

"I'm sorry Dave. I just freaked out after waking up from a nightmare. Are you going to punish me Sir?" Noah's voice is small and submissive in tone.

"I should for the way you treated Bruce when he first walked in the room. But I know that you were having a panic attack from a nightmare." Dave strokes the smooth dark back, his pale hand a startling contrast against it. He reaches for each one of Noah's hands, releasing the cuffs. "You _**ARE **_going to tell me about it. I want to know what or who terrified you."


	5. Two Hearts Connected

_Hello my friends! Thanks to everyone that alerted or reviewed! And for some I write what my heart tells me and not by any other standard besides it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. BE WARNED! THERE IS SMUT! DIRTY SMUT TOO! So without any further ado….Hemmy_

**Chapter 5**

**Two Hearts Connected**

"It was just a stupid dream. I know that now." Noah tries to evade the command give by his Dom. "Sir."

"Noah that's twice that you have disobeyed me. I will say it one more time before I punish you. I want to know what or who had you scared out of your mind!" Dave uses his thumb to push Noah's chin up and around to look at him. He knows that the smaller jock doesn't want to talk about it. But Dave knows that Noah _has to_ before he can start healing from the wounds on his soul.

"I…Please don't make me tell you….Please Dave!" Noah's pleas are soft spoken in the quiet room. He sees the determination in his lover's eyes and closes his own dark orbs thinking about the terrifying nightmare. Lowering his chin and with quivering lips begins to tell of the gruesome ordeal.

"Its almost the same dream every time. I was back in that room again. I couldn't defend myself. I couldn't fight back against him.

This kid named Tommy, he was the leader of the cell block. He told the guards which one of us he wanted and whoever it was, including me, was taken to this room by the showers." Noah's heart rate increases and his breathing becomes erratic. "He asked for me once before I was released from that hell hole. He was the reason I _**was**_ released from it. He fucked me up good before they let me go."

Dave can feel the fear and the emotional pain tearing Noah up inside. The aura radiates from his naked form. The trembling; the jerky movements of the dark fingers playing with an invisible thread.

"They…They took me to the room. My hands were handcuffed behind me. I fought the guards until they started hitting me with their batons. They cracked a couple of my ribs. I begged them not to take me there. They just laughed at me, said for me to kiss my ripe cherry good bye." Noah curls his knees up against his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Dave pulls one corner of the soft duvet across Noah's shivering body, offering him comfort as well as modesty. He rubs slow, soothing circles over the quilted fabric that is warming the other half of his heart. He wants to hunt down and kill the bastards responsible.

"Tommy was alone in the room, the other's weren't there. I thought I stood a chance, just maybe I could hold him off until the guards changed shifts." A shudder ripples through the dark skinned body. "He jumped me and had my pants down before I could move." A broken laugh escapes his lips. " He-he couldn't get it up. He couldn't get hard. I thought I was _**safe**_."

Dave thinks of the word safe. It is just a simple word that can carry so much meaning. So many different pathways their lives could take, so many different ways this _**thing**_ could/should end. He looks down at the trembling form, seeing for the first time who and what was laying in his lap. _**His future….the forever kind…..**_

"He, Tom-my, started hitting me, screaming that it was my fault that he couldn't fucking rape me. That something must be wrong with _me_." The last word a whisper from the dusky lips. Noah continues after a couple of steadying breaths.

"My ribs, my kidneys, my back….eventually my face. I blacked out after he started pounding on my kidneys. I woke up two days later in the infirmary with my court appointed attorney screaming about suing the center and jail time for the guards. I had several broken ribs, my kidneys felt like a knife was cutting them in half, both of my eyes were swollen so bad that I had to leave my contacts out for a week.

They offered me a deal, community service for the next six months and I kept my mouth shut about what happened, I took the deal or my Ma took the deal for me. I think they gave her some money too. The judge ordered me to stay home until the bruises on my face were faded and then to go back to school like normal_**. Just like nothing fucking happened to me! Like I was nothing but a problem! Like it was my fault that sick fuck tried to…tried to**_…" The last of the words are caught in a gut wrenching sob from the dark skinned jock.

Dave is stunned at the confession he forced from his boyfriend. _It was his fault that the guy couldn't rape him? What the fuck had…they broke his spirit in that hellhole…his own mother traded her son's life, future for some cash…no one tried to help him, no one thought of the broken young man in his arms….__**UNTIL NOW!**_

"Noah I promise on everything that I believe in that **NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE WILL EVER HURT YOU AGAIN!" **Dave holds Noah's shaking body against his own larger form. He doesn't stop the gentle stroking of the black stripe of hair as he feels Noah curl up deeper into his body he simply holds the smaller body tighter letting the dark jock cry his tears until they are empty.

"I promise that I will make this better for you baby and for your sister. I AM going to talk to my Dad about all of this and see what he can do about it. He's a lawyer and a damn good one too, he will figure this out for us." Dave leaves no room for discussion, he _has_ to be in control now, to get the help Noah and his sister needs to have better/safer lives. "_**I will **_take care of you Noah. _**I will **_be there for you no matter what."

"Da-Dave what did you get me?" Noah tries to ignore the words spoken by his boyfriend, he wasn't ready to deal with his home life. "Can can I have it now?"

"I actually got us both something." Dave looks beyond the dark wet lashes to see blood shot eyes looking up at him. He moves Noah gently off of his lap as he reaches for the black bag from _The Dragon's Liar. _"I know we can't come out at school yet, if we ever can, but I wanted you to have something with you, on you, so that you would know that you belong to someone. Someone that cares about _YOU."_

The bag rattles as Dave pulls three boxes out, two thin long boxes and one larger square box. He lifts the lid on one of the smaller longer boxes pulling out a soft black leather braided choker style necklace with a silver talisman hanging from the center of it. He shows it to Noah.

"It's a Lover's Lock. It symbolizes the bond we share and it is suppose to help us remember that we are connected, that we are committed to each other. All you have to do is reach up and hold on to it when you are having problems or you miss me." Dave watches the dark umber eyes soften some what at the last part of his explanation of the talisman.

"Once I put this around your neck, I am the only person allowed to take it off. No one, including yourself, can remove it. Do you want me to put it on you?" Dave suddenly feels extremely shy about claiming the Jewish teen as his own.

Noah can't explain the way his heart is aching at the words Dave just spoke. It was the first time that someone had wanted him to be all theirs, to belong to someone left him rattled to the core. He would be Dave's, he would be a part of someone else's life. His hand reaches out and takes the soft leather in his hand.

The leather felt cool, light in his hands. The solid silver lock was slightly heavy in his fingers. The intricate detail was accented with red stones on the back that formed _**D K**_. His heart hammered in his chest when he sees the initials and knows this is for real for both of them.

If he accepts the 'collar' he will bound to Dave and to no one else. With tear filled eyes all the young jock could do was nod his head yes. At that moment he knew he was in love with Dave.

"Okay, turn around for me." Dave smiles after Noah quickly kisses his lips before handing the necklace back and turning around on the bed. He ties the braids in a knot, leaving the 'collar' loose enough to be comfortable. "Noah you are mine and I will always be there to protect you."

"I wish I had something to give to you. The book didn't say anything about me giving you something to show how much you mean to me. I'm sorry Dave." Noah's words are laced with regret and sorrow.

"The other smaller box is for you too. The necklaces came in a matched set. It is up to you if you want to give it to me." Dave raises Noah's chin up so that he can look him in the eyes. To Dave it was true what some people said about eyes, they really were the windows to the soul. He watches as Noah reaches for the box and lifts the lid.

"Oh shit! Dave…" Noah is left speechless as the silver he pulls from the box has a small skeleton key hanging from it. "It's true you know, you hold the key to my heart and my soul."

"This is suppose to remind me that I hold the secret of your love, the key means that only I can open your heart; to release the love so it can grow between us." Dave smiles genuinely for the first time in the last couple of hours. "Do you want to put it on me?"

"Yes! I do! Cause you are the only one that knows what my life has been like, all the bad things that have happened to me. You looked past Puck and found me, Noah." The hazel windows are open all the way allowing Dave to see the love that was there waiting for him to accept.

"You said that I belong to you….this means you belong to me and no other. Right?" Noah looks straight into the green eyes of Dave; his hands clutching the small key searching for truth before he hears the audible answer.

"Yes Noah, I belong to you and I don't want anyone else but you." Dave blushes as the words leave his mouth. He bows his head so that trembling hands grasping the necklace can lock it behind his neck.

Once the clasp is hooked dark hands encircle a pale neck pulling Dave closer as cinnamon lips seek pale lips. A soft mew is heard as lips slowly blend together and a warm rough tongue begs for entrance by slowly stroking the full bottom lip of the smaller teen.

Bodies entwine, tanned hands pulling and tugging at the clothes blocking his need for skin on skin contact. The need to feel every inch of Dave clouding all other thoughts in his spinning mind. "Please I need you Sir, I need this. Take me, let me please you…" Noah grinds his naked crotch against Dave's clad dick. "Make me yours all the way…"

"You already do, Noah." The words are growled by a totally aroused Dave. He flips Noah onto his back so that he is laying under him. Dark arms are stretched above the black Mohawk slowly towards the discarded handcuffs. The quiet click echoes in the room.

"What the…Sir?" Noah tries to jerk his one free hand loose but Dave closes the cuff around his wrist before he can escape.

"I am going to pleasure your body. Touch you wherever I want, how ever I want. I am going to make you beg me. I am going to make you cum so hard and then I am going to do it again and again." Dave speaks in his 'Dom' voice. He begins to take off his shirt as he watches Noah struggle against the handcuffs.

"Please let me touch you _Siiiaaarrrr_." Noah's voice becomes higher as Dave reaches out and roughly twists the torn nipple, his hips bucking seeking purchase.

Dave stays silent as he removes his hand and finishes stripping away the rest of his clothes. Crawling onto the bed; he pulls the dark legs apart as he slides Noah's body further down on the mattress.

Noah's dark skin not soft but smooth to the touch slides under pale rough hands seeking the places that make him growl with want and need. The dark rosy nipples, taut with desire and anticipation long to be touched, to be suckled hard.

"Sa-Sir, please! PLEASE SUCK….ahhahhhhh" Noah's eyes close tightly as his hard dick oozes precum.

Dave traces the small scars he finds, the planes of muscles dance under his finger tips. He smiles down at his withering boyfriend.

"What do you want me to suck? Hmmmmm?" The pad of his thumb strokes across a throbbing bud. "Maybe this?"

Noah can only moan as his body arches into Dave's touch. No words form in his throat only guttural sounds are emitted from his lips.

"Or maybe this?" Dave's strong hand strokes the blood engorged member, his thumb drawing slow circles around the tip coating it in the milky cum. He moves it to the puckered entrance just below Noah's balls tracing the pink ring before pushing against it. "What do you want babe?"

"FUCK! I. WANT. YOU! FUCK ME! PLEASE! TAKE IT! TAKE IT FROM ME!" Noah growls out between breaths as his lower body pushes down on the tip of Dave's thumb wanting to feel more of him inside of him.

"DAMN! Baby if you had a pussy it would be soaking wet wouldn't it?" Dave is lost for a moment thinking about Noah in a pair of lacy panties hugging the beautiful orbs under his hand, the outline of his hard cock stretching the lacy undergarment. "Do you want me to make you wet? To slick up that tight hole so I can play with it?"

"OH GOD! MORE! PL-PLEASE! DON'T…STOP!" The dark head thrashing back and forth, biceps standing out as he tries to fight against the cuffs.

"Don't worry babe, I am not going to stop until your balls are empty." With those words Dave leans forward and captures one of the taut dark buds between his lips letting his tongue wet it before sucking it into his mouth as hard as he can.

"YES! YES!" Every suckle, every scrape of sharp teeth are linked to the hard cock that lays twitching against the flat planes of Noah's stomach. Bolts of erotic tendrils, each one linking Dave's ministrations of the ravaged tip to the untouched throbbing dick. A pool of precum is gathering around the tip.

Dave continues to suck on the bud, bruising it with his lips and teeth. He can feel the straining body arching up trying to find a 'hard' surface to rub his sensitive dick against but Dave keeps his body just out of reach. He moves to the other nipple playing just as harshly with it. He bites it hard, almost drawing blood, ordering Noah to "CUM NOW!".

The command from Dave unlocks the gate; milky white cum streams from the slit in long bursts and Noah's body empties his release onto his own stomach and chest.

"FUCK! DAVE! SIR! ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Noah's eyes clamp shut as bright white spots explode behind his eyelids. He stops breathing for a moment as his whole body becomes rigid arching upwards.

Dave watches as the hard waves of the intense orgasm crash against Noah's mind, body and his soul. He takes the pulsating member in his hand gently stroking the last of the cum from the trembling body. Dragging his finger tips through the streaks of cum, he wraps them around his own rock hard appendage and begins pumping it. It only takes a few strokes before his own seed is mixing with Noah's.

Noah's hazel eyes become darker as he watches Dave shoot cum all over his body. His spent cock twitches as his boyfriend mixes their seed together with his fingers. It is one of the most erotic things he has ever seen.

Dave brings the mixed seed to Noah's lip, "Suck them clean! Taste both of us together!" The order brings Noah almost to full erection as he opens his mouth and licks one finger tip tentatively tasting the sweet/bitter essence before raising his head and engulfing the entire length in his mouth. Dave can't stop the growl that escapes his lips from the feeling of his fingers being sucked clean.

Once Noah had finished his task, Dave stood up and walked to his overnight bag pulling out a black plastic bag. He looked inside of it, a slight smile twitching the corners of his lips up, closing the bag he walks back over to the bed and takes a seat between the dark tanned legs. Looking up he sees the dark hazel eyes staring at the bag.

"Don't worry Noah we aren't done, we are only getting started….." Dave sets the bag down beside his boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

To my fellow writers and readers:

I have recently read the memo FF issued in regards to the content of our stories and I am displeased with the verdict. I do understand the ratings system and I think that the slash, hetero, and any other type of pairing (barring animals of course, just EWWWWWWWW) that contains sexual content should be allowed on this site. They could issue a more literate warning about the mature explicit content and make it a members' only type access. But with any system they were to incorporate, you would still have people that will cause a problem no matter what. I call them trolls.

The anonymous reviewer; the person that doesn't write but can offer so many trivial or incorrect corrections to your story, some of these people are extremely cruel in their 'opinions' to the point of bullying the author. Yet they are allowed comment without prejudice.

The bored school kid that has nothing better to do; the kid that knows he/she is not over eighteen years old and on mom and dad's computer that has no restrictions. They think it's cool to read something that is _dirty, smutty_. They break the rules but we have to pay the price for it.

Some of the writers on this site write from personal experiences, you can tell by the descriptions, the attention to the details. They are drawing from a place in their own lives and for some it is a form of therapy, a form of healing for them. Whether rape, first time being intimate with someone, being abused sexually or physically, they are sharing something important with the rest of us. They should be allowed to do so without fear of revocation.

Some of us write truly dirty stuff. I know that I do and the stories that I prefer to read are like the ones that I write. I have never had a problem with my sexuality or other people's sexuality. We are all human underneath everything. We just have different views on what is acceptable as far as sex is concerned.

I checked my stories today to see if any were missing and I felt lucky that a few of them have not been pulled from the site. I sincerely hope that they don't and that they will leave everyone else alone as well.

If they do choose to begin removing our stories then I propose that we find another site that will treat us with the respect that we deserve as writers and publish what _we choose_ to write. We live in the land of the free and free speech is supposed to be protected under the constitution.

So my friends please keep the faith that we will be allowed to continue and if not there are other options. And to my readers I am currently working on all of my stories and will be updating a true chapter soon for a few of them.

As always my friends….

Peace

Hemmy the whacked out southern Squirrel


	7. letter

This for all my readers

I am now back and I have several chapters that I am proofing for my stories. I have never stopped writing them. My life has had several issues with my health and other private stuff. But to those that have pm'd me my stories are not up for adoption. They are my creation, my heart and my soul. Alot of my life is threaded into each one. A memory from my past. A thought of my future. I will be posting soon and to be quite frank and honest, the death of Cory hit a part of my past that I will be writing about also. So be prepared with the hankies when I post that one.

Peace my friends

Hemmy 


End file.
